


Third Time's the charm

by DieFuhrerIstTot45, LayWright, SmithtonWrites



Series: The Adventures of The Hermit [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Post Regeneration, Pre-Regeneration, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieFuhrerIstTot45/pseuds/DieFuhrerIstTot45, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmithtonWrites/pseuds/SmithtonWrites
Summary: The Hermit is regenerating for the 3rd time in his Gallifreyan life. What seemed to be a slight malfunction has turned fatal for his Gallifreyan body. How will this regeneration turn out? Only time will tell....and the initial regeneration itself.





	Third Time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a slightly updated version of a story I made on Fanfiction.net, and was edited with the help of a few friends.

The Hermit was regenerating. You know, the feeling of numbness around the neck and wrists and the glowing of the hands? He knew the feeling well. Regenerating 2 times already was enough time to know the feeling, right? Either way, as smoke filled the TARDIS, Hermit was up and against the console. A fatal amount of the toxic smoke had filled his lungs. For the past 5 minutes, Hermit and his sister, Nerianna (Who often possessed the TARDIS to fly it) had been trying to drain the interior of smoke.

Fitz and Sadie had already evacuated the TARDIS.

Now it was just Hermit, 3rd life, and his sister to try and solve the sudden problem. Only that the problem had gotten worse. Hermit gasped for air. The speed of his hands at the levers and buttons slowed down. They went limp. He collapsed at the console, smoke and flames around him. And then his hands. His hands had begun to glow. He looked at them. "Oh. Oh, no. Not now!" 

There was thumping on the door.  
"Hermit, get out of there! It's no use!" "HERMIT!" Fitz and Sadie were trying to persuade him to get out of the Tardis.

And then, a voice came on the speakers. Nerianna's voice.  
~Toxic gas leak fixed. Now shutting down Type 49 systems.~ Nerianna had done it herself.

"G-good job, sis…" Hermit slowly got up, headed for the door, and collapsed near the dining area at the center of the TARDIS.

~Hang in there, brother. Reactivating Type 49 systems. Opening main doors.~

The doors swung open, and Fitz and Sadie came rushing in. Their voices flooded his ears.  
"Hermit! Are you alright?"  
"Answer us!"

His eyes opened.

"Oh, thank god. He's alive." Fitz remarked, sighing.

"Not for long!" Sadie pointed at the glowing hands.  
Shakingly, Hermit got up, observing his hands. They had taken on a golden hue and had begun to produce energy. Hermit had regenerated several times already, but it was interesting to see the effects each time.

"Ugh, I hate reruns," Sadie remarked. She had seen Hermit regenerate multiple times, and it was kind of getting boring to her.

Hermit looked over at her. "Only thing about the rerun, is that it's followed by a new episod- AH!" The energy had started to emanate from his neck. His vision had taken a golden hue. It would only be a matter of time now. He breathed in, and out, and in, and out- his eyes snapped shut. His arms stretched outwards. His vision instantly became golden.

Fitz gave a yell, jumped back in shock, and dove for cover, crashing right into a bookshelf and knocking it over.

Sadie, jumped behind a chair.

Hermit's face, head and hands were engulfed and consumed by a blast of energy.

~I WASN'T READY FOR THIS! TAKING OFF NOW!~ Nerianna had taken off into planetary orbit.

Through the bright flashes of light, a face emerged. A grey beard appeared, and a rather tired face appeared. The energy faded out. A new man, a new Hermit, emerged. Hermit's mind was a mess. Pain. Pain. Headache. New man. New man. Pain. Extreme pain. Migraines? No. Post regenerative trauma? Yes. Effect… Headaches, pain, insanity... Hermit's vision went black. He collapsed on the floor.

Nerianna shut down the systems, and hopped out of the TARDIS, no longer possessing it. She stood alongside the other two people.

Fitz, Sadie, and Nerianna stood there, helpless, with an unconscious Hermit and a blacked out TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to LayWright and DieFuhrerIstTot45 for providing critique for the story in its early stages.


End file.
